


Climb out my Window

by crapso



Series: KageHi Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Sex, Broken Bones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk I'm tired and I tried.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were lying in bed, face-up, eyes on the ceiling as they clasped their hands in front of their naked chests and pondered their previous sexual endeavours.

“That was…” Hinata started, shrugging a little, “That was _okay-”_

“Could have been better.”

“Could have been a _lot_ better. But still okay.”

Kageyama let out a long sigh, and Hinata did the same, echoing him.

“Don’t copy me.”

“Why can’t I sigh too?”

“Because I was on top.”

“Okay.”

Kageyama sighed again, “I came a lot.”

“You came precisely three times.”

“And… you only came once.”

“…Uh.” Hinata turned his head and bit his lip, looking pained, “Yes? Was I… also supposed to come three times-?”

“No.”

“Hey.” Hinata turned his head back around to his teammate, “It is A-OK. Friend.”

“Please don’t.” Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, “I’m just gonna go.” The blankets rustled and Hinata reached out for his elbow.

“Hey! Don’t leave yet!”

“No, no, I really can’t stay.”

“But- we could try again?”

“I’m pretty sure I have no semen fluids left in my body, Hinata. Nothing but tears.”

Hinata flopped on the bed like an angry fish, “I hate it when you do this.”

“Leave your bedroom at 4am?” Kageyama climbed out and searched the room for his underwear, “I hate it too. Your mom is like a freak night-owl who prowls your halls, and I always have to leave through the window.”

“No, I hate it when you get like this!” Hinata stated, “Look, obviously that was horrible sex.”

“You always know what to say.” He picked through piles of clothes on the floor, “Where are my boxers?”

“But I don’t care! You always make a big deal out of little things like bad sex. And then they bother you and you don’t talk about them and then you end up being in a bad mood for like a week.”

“Why would talking about bad sex make me feel any better?” Kageyama snapped, “What do you want me to say? ‘Sorry, Hinata, that I’m a quick-shot and can’t pleasure you to save my life’?” He growled into the air, “ _Where_ are my fucking boxers?!”

Hinata sighed and pointed, “They’re over there, on Commander Snuffles.”

Kageyama turned to glare sharply at the stuffed pig who was the culprit and yanked his underwear off them.

“You pleasure me.”

“Hardly.” Kageyama stumbled into them, “I can _never_ find your prostate.” He pointed suddenly, glaring accusingly, “You know what?! _I_ don’t think you even _have_ one!”

Hinata just shrugged.

“Well, let’s talk about these things. Converse about it, help you get better.”

“I would rather… break every bone in my body… than converse with _you_ about how I could get better at sex.”

Hinata gave him a hurt look and Kageyama’s arms fell uselessly to his side and he sighed again, sounding more and more debilitated. He walked over to the bed, and knelt in front of it, taking Hinata’s hand, face serious.

“Hey. Hinata? We’ve had some great times.”

“What.”

“But… I can’t do this anymore with you.”

Hinata cocked his head to a side, “…Friend with benefits?”

“Yes. I can’t be your friend with benefits anymore. Because I think, by this rate, I will probably end up dying of embarrassment. And I’m just not ready for such a serious beneficial friendship right now.”

“Kageyama.”

“I think we need to see other friends. It’s not you, it’s me. And one day, you will find a friend with benefits who will make you really happy.”

_“Kageyama.”_

“We can still be friends? Just without the benefits.”

_Knock knock knock._

“Shou?” A voice suddenly spoke outside the door and both boys jumped, “Are you talking to someone in there?”

“Shit!” Kageyama hissed, “Shit, shit, shit! I told you, your mom’s a freaking owl, goddamn!”

“Stop calling her that!” Hinata hissed back, watching Kageyama dart away and frantically grab his pants from the ground.

“Shou?”

“Y-yeah, mom!” Hinata’s voice cracked, “I’m just- talking to my friend on the phone.”

“Which friend?” She called back, “Go to bed!”

“I- uh-” Hinata cleared his throat, “Yachi?”

“Really?” Kageyama stood with his hands up in the air, holding his pants, “You had to name your _one_ female friend? Couldn’t even name me?”

_“Put your pants on, stupid!”_

“Shou? Shou!” She knocked again, the doorknob starting to rattle, “Why is the door locked? Why do you keep locking the door?”

Kageyama did his belt buckle, mimicking his teammate with a high-pitched voice, “Because _oh_ , I can’t relax when the door is unlocked and I don’t want Natsu to hear and blah, blah, blah-”

Hinata hurled his t-shirt into his face, “Why are you still here?!”

“I’m _going_.” He rolled it over his head with a grunt and slipped on his shoes, “Shit!”

“What?!” Hinata asked, the door knocking again behind him, “What, what, what-”

“I can’t find my watch!”

“Your wa- I will give you your watch.” Hinata stood up quickly in the bed, sheet wrapped around his waist as he began pushing Kageyama towards the window, “I will give you your watch. Tomorrow, when I find it.”

“Will you? Or will you keep it?”

“No, no, I don’t want your gross, fifty dollar watch, Kageyama.”

 _“Hey!”_ Kageyama spun around, pointing, “That watch was _not_ fifty dollars.”

_Knock knock knock._

“Shouyou! What is going on in there? Either stop making noise, or open up!”

“J-just a second, mom!”

Kageyama had one foot out of the window, preparing to climb onto the tree branch hanging nearby, when he stopped and muttered something and Hinata groaned loudly.

“What could it _possibly be_ , Kageayma, that is _preventing you from leaving?”_

“My… jacket.”

 _“SHOUYOU!_ OPEN UP THIS DOOR-”

 _“Dammit!”_ Hinata shrieked, turning towards the door, “MOM! I’M FUCKING MASTURBATING IN HERE, OKAY!?”

Silence. Kageyama stared at him with blown-out eyes and one foot out of the window, his face half in shock half trying to hold in an uproar of laughter. But Hinata just stood still until a soft voice resonated from the other side of the door.

“Oh… okay. Sorry, sweetie. Sorry. Go to bed soon.”

The footsteps padded away, and both boys sighed in relief as Kageyama started to move again out of the window.

The next few events happened very quickly. Hinata turned away from Kageyama, hands on his hips, victorious grin on his face.

“Huh! How about that? That really worked, didn’t it?”

Kageyama put the other foot out of the window, both dangling out.

“I should use that more often! Masturbation—genius!”

Kageyama sat on the windowsill, reaching out for the heavy tree branch in front of him.

“I can’t believe I’ve _never_ thought of that before.”

Kageyama leaned forward, hands on the branch, preparing to throw himself off the sill and onto the tree.

“God. I am so smart sometimes, I surprise _myself_. And I came up with that answer so fast. I’m sharp too! Nothing could get past me!”

The branch snapped, and Kageyama silently fell off the windowsill onto the ground below with a small “Oh-” and a _thump._

Hinata smiled at the wall, “What was that, Kageyama?”

“Kageyama?”

He turned around. No one was sitting on the windowsill. No one was on the tree.

“…Kageyama?”

“Ka…Ka….”

 

**_“HOLY SHIT!”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

“Oookaaay!” Ennoshita sang cheerily, “Let’s go… to the hospital!”

“FUCKING- OH MY GOD!” Kageyama wailed on the dark grass, sprawled out with his leg bent at a funny angle.

“Oh my god.” Hinata whispered, a shaky hand hovering over Kageyama’s leg. He had done nothing but called his captain in his moment of desperation, “Kageyama, I am so sorry, have I ever told you how sorry I am- I just, oh my god.”

“OH MY GOD!” Kageyama echoed him, “GOD HATH FURY ON US ALL!”

“Let’s just get him up. What is he doing, why is he talking like that-” Ennoshita grunted and picked up one of Kageyama’s arms and looping it around his neck, propping him up on one side, “Easy, easy.”

“When he- when he’s in pain or has panic attacks he turns into Shakespeare.” Hinata explained nervously and propped Kageyama up on the other side.

“THE GRIEF THAT DOES NOT SPEAK-” Kageyama screamed while they struggled to get him up and standing, attempting to limp over to Ennoshita’s car parked outside Hinata’s house, “THE GRIEF THAT DOES NOT SPEAK KNITS UP THE O’ER WROUG- WROUGHT HEART AND BIDS-”

“Kageyama, you gotta walk, we can’t drag you.”

“Pretty sure that grief is speaking there, buddy.” Ennoshita said, right as Kageyama bowled to the ground in the arms and sank into it in despair.

“FUCK!” He screamed, “Fuck my life- I’M GOING TO DIE!”

“You’re not-”

“I’M GOING TO DIE, I’M GOING TO! I’M-”

“Kageyama, buddy, you gotta get up. You gotta- come on,” Ennoshita eventually dragged him up and they both got him to his car, leaning him against it as he whimpered loudly and Hinata held him upright. He unlocked the car and opened the back door and helped Kageyama into it slowly, picking up his leg at one point to manoeuvre him-

“DON’T TOUCH MY LEG!” Kageyama screamed, clinging to the car seat desperately.

“I’m not- I’m not!” Ennoshita said quickly as Hinata got in the car seat beside his other teammate, “Jesus. If we were on a volleyball court right now you’d be so disqualified.”

“A WRETCHED SOUL-” Kageyama began pounding on the windows as Ennoshita climbed into the driver’s seat, “BRUISED WITH ADVERSITY-”

“Kageyama- stop!” Hinata tugged his arm away, “Or at least speak Japanese. Just sit here- like this, yup, put your leg out-”

“IT FUCKING HURTS!” Kageyama clung to the seat and threw back his head to scream, “IT FUCKING HURTS- IT HURTS, IT HURTS!”

“Did I ever mention how sorry I am,” Hinata whispered desperately, “I am so, so sorry.”

“Kageyama,” Ennoshita said calmly as he pulled out of the Hinata driveway, “sometimes bones break, but they always heal. You should be glad that a captain's patience never breaks, and that I didn’t ask what the hell you two are doing up this late at Hinata’s house anyways, especially when you have early morning practice.”

“We-” Hinata stammered nervously, holding onto Kageyama to keep him from attempting to unlock and throw himself out the car door, “-we were just having a sleepover.”

“A sleepover, ahuh? That would explain why neither of you are pyjamas, of course.”

“Well,” Hinata mumbled, “pyjamas aren’t exactly sexy.”

“Oh my god,” Ennoshita sighed, “you know, _this_ is how sex kills. Not STDs, this.”

“We weren’t-!” Hinata said desperately, “We weren’t having se- _God_ , Ennoshita-san, why would you- that’s-!” He spluttered while Kageyama drooled and pawed at him almost deliriously, attempting to climb on top of Hinata but he pushed him back down.

“Kageyama- stop drooling on me!”

“Tobio, just relax, okay?” Ennoshita made eye contact with him in the rear-view mirror, “Jesus, your eyes look insane right now.”

“BUT WE WERE BURDENED WITH LIKE WEIGHT OF PAIN!” Kageyama sobbed dryly and looked out the window, his eyes turning wide and he whispered, “I will never walk again.”

“ _Oh_ my _God_ , it’s a broken bone!” Hinata said with annoyance, face turning pale once Kageyama spun his head back to him and leaned in, grabbing his jacket.

“Hinata, Hinata,”

“Fuck- shit-” Hinata scrambled backwards, “-holy crap, your eyes, Kageyama- _Ennoshita?!”_

“He’s your boyfriend,” Ennoshita said, “you deal with him, I am merely the driver.”

“He’s not! He’s-”

“I don’t think you understand, I don’t think you understand.” Kageyama whispered, drool coming out the corner of his mouth as he clenched Hinata’s jacket and leaned in with wide eyes, “You don’t understand, I could lose my leg, I could lose my career, everything I’ve worked for, my life-blood my passion.”

“Ennoshita?” Hinata repeated again, looking terrified.

“Again, just the driver.”

“I could lose my life, kill myself, lose everything you’ve worked for and ruin your life too—this could easily affect you and all because I fucking-” Kageyama hissed, “- _fucking_ had sex with you. My life could very well be ruined because I had horrible sex with you.”

“You were the horrible part of it!” Hinata said desperately, “All I did was lay there!”

“You don’t understand-”Kageyama said desperately, voice shaking as he kept pawing at Hinata’s jacket, “You _don’t understand-”_

“Okay, okay! Just rela- _Mm!”_ Hinata was cut off by Kageyama pressing their lips together messily, pulling Hinata down by his collar and licking the inside of his mouth while Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise.

“OH!” Ennoshita said in annoyance, “Jeez.”

Kageyama pulled back from kissing in a messy slop of spit and then buried his face into Hinata’s neck, bursting into tears and wailing uncontrollably as he trembled against his friend and clung to him. Hinata sat there awkwardly until patting him in an attempt of comfort.

“There… there.” He whispered, nuzzling into his black hair, “Again, I am so sorry.” Silence, except for the hum of the engine and the muffled sobs of Kageyama, returned to the car and Ennoshita smiled softly at the pair through his rear-view mirror.

* * *

“I,” Kageyama announced happily, his voice drawling, “am feeling gooood.”

“You cried exactly five, consecutive times when the doctor told you that you couldn’t play volleyball for three weeks.” Hinata carried him gently through the door while Kageyama’s mother trailed behind, holding his duffel bag.

“Yeah, but that’s all beside the point!” Kageyama drawled happily, “I don’t know _what_ was in that clear fun sack but I llllliiked it!”

“Morphine, sweetie.” Kageyama’s mother handed the bag to Hinata, squeezing his shoulder in comfort, “Thank you so much for this, Shouyou. You can take him to his room, see if he wants to rest, I’m sure he’ll be back to normal soon.”

Kageyama hopped nervously on his large, white bulky cast around his leg and frowned, “Mommy.”

“Go with Shouyou, sweetie.”

“What’s morphine?”

“This way, Kageyama.” Hinata gripped him better and got him to hobble to his bedroom, slightly crooked with the unbalance of their heights. Kageyama looked around nervously and frowned at his mother, “Mommy!”

“Kageyama?”

“Why is she moving away from us!”

“She’s not moving away from us, we’re moving.” Hinata said patiently, “Just over here, it’s okay, she’s still right there.” He opened the door and carried him through, closing it behind him as Kageyama whined and Hinata got him to lie down eventually, Kageyama flopping down on the bed with a spun out _“Whee!”_ until cringing and crumpling over himself.

“Yeah, well, don’t do that, stupid!” Hinata got him to lie back on the bed and up against his headboard, propping his back up with pillows while Kageyama cooed happily and nestled back with a content look on his face.

“Thank you, mommy.”

“I’m not your mommy.” Hinata sighed, propping up Kageyama’s casted leg on another pillow.

“Oh.” Kageyama closed his eyes and mumbled, “Thank you, daddy.”

“Jeez.” Hinata blushed furiously before running a hand through his hair and standing up, “You good? You need me to get you something?”

“More- phine!”

“What?”

“More!” Kageyama demanded, “More morphine! More-phine!”

“Kageyama, you’ve had enough.” Hinata shook his head, “You were in such a frenzy about the pain that you practically begged the doctor and shoved the IV in your arm yourself—who knew you would be such a big baby about pain.”

“Who knew you would be such a baby about b-” Kageyama blabbered before an odd sound escaped his mouth, “-b- butt sex.”

Hinata frowned, “Was that a burp or a sneeze?” Kageyama frowned back, narrowing his eyes in concern.

“I don’t know.”

Hinata snorted and fixed his blankets absentmindedly, “I think I like you better when you’re screaming and reciting Shakespeare.”

“Well, I think I like you better when you’re _naked_.”

Hinata glared down at him, “Excuse me-” He gasped as a rough hand grabbed hold of his sleeve and jerked him down on the bed. He fell clumsily on top of Kageyama’s side, careful not to bump his leg.

“Jesus- you could have broken the other-”

“Mm, take your pants off.” Kageyama hummed, bracing Hinata above him so his arms and legs were on either side of his body and he reached down for his zipper.

“What?!”

“Take your pants off, I wanna try again.” He mumbled, “I’ll do good this time, I’ll do good.”

“I think you mean you’ll ‘do well’.”

“I’ll do good, I’ll do good!” Kageyama whined stubbornly, tugging at his zipper, “Just- take it out!”

“Kageyama,” Hinata sighed and sat up on his chest, “you don’t have to do this, you don’t have to worry about being the best- sex machine, or whatever.”

“Beep, bop, boop.” Kageyama retaliated, sitting up as well and grinning before popping out Hinata’s dick and grabbing it roughly. Hinata yelped and sat up straighter.

“Fuck- what are you-!”

“Sorry! Let me try again.” Kageyama whined, running a finger over Hinata’s cheek and lazily leaning up to place his lips messily on his jaw, sucking. Hinata moaned a little as he breathed out and closed his eyes, leaning his head away for better access for Kageyama. Kageyama sloppily dragged his lips down his jaw and Hinata’s neck and sucked on his collarbone. Hinata moaned and furrowed his brow, grabbing Kageyama’s hair.

“Fuck.” He whispered, “That’s good… maybe drugged up Kageyama will be better at sex than abstemious Kageyama…”

“Mmm….” Kageyama hummed in agreement, wrapping his fingers back around Hinata’s cock. He attempted to get a grip of it but failed, and brought his mouth away from Hinata’s neck to stare down at his fingers. He cocked his head in confusion, poking at the cock a few times.

Hinata’s heavy breathing stopped and he opened his eyes, looking down, “What are you doing?”

“It just… looks way different than I remembered…” Kageyama hummed, “Did it always look so much like a gummy worm?”

“What are you- no! Stop- stop that!” Hinata said desperately, mortified as he watched Kageyama lazily flick his cock over and over again.

“Ow- OW! THAT ONE HURT, TOBIO!” Hinata put his cock away and began to huffily climb off his chest. Kageyama whined desperately and grabbed him, dragging him back to his bed and into his side, lying down.

“Fuck- oh my God!” Hinata said helplessly.

“Just- stay with me…” Kageyama whispered, clinging to him like a stuffed toy, “I wanna touch the gummy worm with the little hat and orange round feet again…” He began to undue Hinata’s zipper again and Hinata growled back and tried to escape.

“Stop, stop! Would you stop? This is really weird-”

“Hinata Shouyou…” Kageyama sighed deeply into his neck, causing Hinata to shiver. He wound his arm tighter around Hinata’s neck and he was smelling him, as if breathing him in, looking incredibly content as he whispered with shut eyes.

“…I think I’m in love with you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he froze in Kageyama’s grip, not struggling anymore. Kageyama sat up a little and kept talking, saying in a soft voice: “I thought I could be happy with what we have… me touching you… you sometimes liking it, but unfortunately, I’m not.” He blinked, “I’m in love. I think.”

Hinata swallowed, sitting up a little as well and facing him as he looked down at his chest and whispered, “You think.”

“I know.”

“Kageyama,” He rubbed his eye and sighed as he felt Kageyama’s fingers reach up and deliriously stroke at his face, “listen, I-”

“Mhm.” Kageyama traced a line up his forehead, playing with Hinata’s zipper again and popping out his cock with the other hand.

“I just need you here as a friend, and on the occasional means of getting-off once in a while. Nothing more. And I can understand your frustrati- _oh_ , oh God.” He choked in thin air as Kageyama suddenly bent his head to drown his dick in one go, his nose hitting the base and burying into Hinata’s pubes as Hinata bucked his hips and threw back his head, almost crying out.

“Tobio.” He whispered, clenching tightly onto Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama moaned slightly back, a reverberating “Mmm…” until doing nothing and just bending down, Hinata’s cock solid and unmoving in his throat.

“Fuck.” Hinata whispered and looked down, “Um, are you going to do anything, or-?”

Kageyama looked up deliriously and frowned, talking about his cock, “Do whaf?”

“Fuck-!” Hinata gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, “Do that again!”

“Talk?”

“Yes- talk! Say anything- but watch the teeth.”

“Umf, okay?” Kageyama mumbled around his cock, talking as his tongue pressed against the shaft and Hinata tossed back his head and panted throatily.

“I’mf really upsef about the docfor aying I can’f play olleyball anymore.”

“Only for three weeks.” Hinata whispered with his eyes closed, tugging at Kageyama’s hair.

“Thaf’s still a lot of time, do you think my legs will forget whaf o-do when I gef to play again?”

“Doubt it.” Hinata moaned, “Keep going.”

“Umm,” Kageyama deliriously squinted and looked to the side, “the weafer’s really nice today? Warm but not foo warm.”

“Fuck,” Hinata gasped, “it is really nice, keep talking.”

“Ummm-” The door opened with a loud smack as Kageyama’s mother entered and her eyes widened in horror, Hinata swearing loudly and jerking back.

“Shit- SHIT!” He scrambled off the bed, putting himself away as Kageyama’s mother sceamed, “WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON HERE?!”

“He- he offered to do it!” Hinata stood up and grabbed his jacket; “He practically threw himself at me-!”

“HE’S SICK, SHOUYOU.” She shouted accusingly, “He’s on morphine for God’s sake!”

“I am- _so_ sorry, ma’am but I swear to God it’s not what it looks like.” Hinata said desperately, face scarlet as he looked desperately at Kageyama for defence but Kageyama sleepily curled up on the bed with himself.

“It looks like you’re taking advantage of my son while he’s delirious!” She screeched, turning to Kageyama, “Tobio? Did he take advantage of you?”

“Mommy.” Kageyama whined and curled up into himself sleepily, “He tricked me into thinking his dick was a lollipop.”

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata yelped, “What the-”

“Mommy, he told me not to tell anyone.”

“DUDE!” Hinata screeched, “REALLY?!”

He made it out of the Kageyama household, dodging several thrown objects from Kageyama’s mother along the way. 

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

“Alright, easy. Easy, easy, easy.”

“I _am_ being easy. Your height difference is not exactly _making_ it easy but-”

“Oh, in that case.” Hinata said haughtily and picked Kageyama’s arm off him, before letting Kageyama rest against his side as he brought him through the door of his house, hobbling on his cast, until moving aside and watching him trip and grab into the air for safety.

“Shit- HINA-!”

“I’m _right_ _here_.” Hinata sighed and took him again, letting Kageyama rest his head tiredly on his shoulder, “You deserve it.”

“I know.” Kageyama mumbled tiredly, “Just get me to the couch, please, Shou.”

“Yeah.” Hinata mumbled back and lead his hobbling friend over to the couch, letting him down easy as he flopped into the cushions and sighed. Hinata tugged the coffee table closer and placed a pillow on it, nestling Kageyama’s casted leg onto the pillow and Kageyama leaned his head back onto the couch.

“Tired.”

“I know.” Hinata rested casually against him, smiling at the arm that tucked around his shoulder, “I know.” He closed his eyes with content, listening to Kageyama’s soft breathing next to him, “When does your mom get home.”

“Eight. You’re lucky.”

“Hm.” Hinata grunted, “I’m just lucky she doesn’t throw heavy objects at me anymore when I enter the house.”

Kageyama chuckled, “I apologized.”

“You never did actually!” Hinata said suddenly, “You actually _never_ apologized.”

“I was delirious!” Kageyama chuckled again, “I must have been very convincing.”

“Oh, you were _very_.” Hinata snorted, “I’m surprised your mom didn’t take me to court.” He sighed and patted Kageyama’s thigh, “Alright, I’ll make you soup.”

“Mm. Or.” Kageyama said lightly, watching him get up, “You could… not.”

Hinata stood up and turned around with his hands in his pockets, raising his eyebrows, “I thought you liked soup.”

“I do but…” Kageyama shrugged, “I don’t want it right now. I want you.”

Hinata scrunched his face up in embarrassment before smiling, murmuring, “I thought you liked soup.”

“I do. And I like you more.” Kageyama said softly, his face surprisingly calm in contrast to Hinata who turned in shock to look at him, face tinged.

“You-” He blurted out suddenly and looked away, “-you don’t like me, you just like my body.” He frowned down at the floor, body stiff as Kageyama stared at him blankly for a long time.

“Hey.” He said quietly after a while, nodding to Hinata once he looked up, “C’mere.”

Hinata wavered but eventually walked back over, carefully sitting in Kageyama’s lap who held his hands out to hold him. Hinata hooked his arms around Kageyama’s neck and watched his legs while perching himself on his thighs, settling against him. Kageyama held him and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, one, two. He kissed down to his neck, bending down to get at his collarbone and Hinata pushed on his head encouragingly.

“Kageyama.” Hinata breathed, “This isn’t what ‘friends-with-benefits’ do.” Kageyama sighed against his collarbone.

“Who makes the rules anyways.”

“I thought you told me you didn’t want to _be_ my friend-with-benefits anymore.” Hinata said suddenly, “You made that very clear.” Kageyama looked up at him and shrugged.

“I just… felt like shit… not pleasing you.” Kageyama shrugged, “But I want to now.” He hummed and went back down to Hinata’s neck, sucking, mumbling, “I want to please you now.”

“You do please me.” Hinata whispered, “Like this.”

“No.” Kageyama breathed roughly into his ear, “Please you _more_. Please you when I’m inside of you.” Hinata gasped and shuddered at his words, moaning out a soft, desperate, “Inside, yes.” And falling back on the couch to quickly push his pants down to his thighs.

Kageyama gingerly moved his leg and braced himself over Hinata, struggling and wincing and Hinata whispered, “Are you okay? Should I be on top?”

“No, I’m- I’m fine.” He winced again but ignored it, grunting out, “Must- _please you.”_

“Jesus.” Hinata whispered, “Should we stop, dude?”

“No!” Kageyama roughly pulled his track pants down to his thighs, most of their clothes still on but Hinata clung to him when Kageyama pulled himself out and then began to prepare him.

“Slow.” Hinata walked him through it while arching his back, “Slow, slow.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama pushed his finger in to the knuckle, moving it around before adding another and beginning to scissor. Hinata whined and wiggled his hips.

“Inside me, inside.” He breathed, grabbing Kageyama’s shoulders, “Tobio, put yourself inside me.”

“Oh my God.” Kageyama almost choked at Hinata’s words, the enraptured look on his face, before pressing his cock at his entrance and pushing in. They groaned in unison and Kageyama threw back his head and cried out.

“Fuck, I missed this.” He whispered. Hinata hummed with agreement and pushed back on his cock.

“This is good.” He whispered, fingers clutching at Kageyama’s jacket, “I might actually come this time.”

“Really?” Kageyama looked down at him in delighted surprise, “Seriously?”

“Don’t jinx it.” Hinata opened his eyes and looked up at him with a small smile, “Just- keep holding me like this.” Kageyama smiled down at him, face slightly sweaty. He held Hinata closer, tucking his mouth into his neck and kissing him as Hinata tugged at his hair and coat and pressed Kageyama against him, closer.

They moved in sync, in slow, sensual rolls of the hips, their clothes shifting and brushing. Hinata scrunched his eyes shut and moaned in a low voice.

“Tobio…”

“Shouyou.” Kageyama breathed back, “Shou- _God_ , Shou.”

“Tobes, you said something that day…” Hinata breathed, trying to calm himself and he buried his mouth into the collar of Kageyama’s jacket and held on tighter, Kageyama’s hips moving faster, “That first day you came home with a cast… you said something to me when you were delirious.”

Kageyama nipped his ear, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hinata arched his back a little while Kageyama shifted above him, “I just- wanted to give you an answer, you said- _Fuck, right there!”_ He gasped suddenly, eyes flying open as Kageyama stopped and looked down.

“I said that?”

“Right there- right! There!” Hinata’s hips shivered and he whimpered and Kageyama stared at him in shock.

“Am I-?” Hinata nodded his head furiously but he still asked his question, “Am I hitting it?!”

“Yes!” Hinata said with slightly annoyance but mostly pleasure, “You’re hitting- fuck, it feels so good. It happened when you moved your leg like that.”

“Yeah, my cast was killing me so I moved my leg off the couch.” Kageyama said, his casted leg stretched out and hanging off the couch, putting himself at a funny angle in accordance to Hinata who moaned when he sharply drove his hips forward.

“Fuck yeah!” Kageyama said proudly, “I found your prostate, ha! We should have sex with leg casts more often.”

“Okay, enough with the self-congratulating, just fuck me.” Hinata said desperately, biting his lip, “And keep your leg right there while doing it.”

* * *

  _3 Minutes Later_

Kageyama lay on top of Hinata’s chest, panting heavily while Hinata stared, wide-eyed at the ceiling, his partner’s chest coated with the evidence of his release. Kageyama rolled off with a groan and Hinata moaned softly at him pulling out, squishing himself into the side of the coach.

“Wow.” Hinata breathed.

“Yeah.”

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

“Amazing.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama sighed, “I think that sped up my healing.” 

* * *

_One Week Later_

“Oh, welcome back, Shakespeare.” Ennoshita smiled at Kageyama, cast-less, as he wandered back into the gym and smiled rather graciously at the group of first years looking at him.

“Hey,” One of them smiled back, “you feeling better, Kageyama-senp-”

“Perfect! You still suck at this sport, Yoichi?” Kageyama chuckled and slapped the volleyball he was holding out of his hand, walking over to cheerily greet his redheaded partner as the first year glared after him.

Hinata smiled up at him in amusement, “Welcome back.” Kageyama smirked down at him.

“Good to be back.”

“You still sore?”

“Could ask you the same question about last night.”

“I can see you’re still an asshole, a near-death injury didn’t altar or improve your personality or whatever.”

“You like it.”

Hinata smiled softly, saying in a quiet voice, “Yeah. I do. I like you.”

Kageyama tried to control the twist in his mouth, the urge to smile, mumbling, “Well, I like you too.”

After a pause between them he moved to place himself behind Hinata, tucking his broad chest into Hinata’s back and sheltering him with his arms, pressing close as Hinata pressed back into him and smiled.

“So…” He said in a low voice next to Hinata’s ear, his breath ruffling the orange hair, “Do you… want me to show you that serve again?”

“Oh, could you?” Hinata said in a voice of false innocence, “I’m afraid I’ve forgotten.” He turned his neck seductively and pouted, “Dear me, I need a nice young tall man to show me.”

Kageyama chuckled into his neck and moved his hands so they were held over Hinata’s-

“JESUS- CHRIST, YOU TWO.” Tsukishima boomed from the other end of the gym, “Just- go out and stop torturing every soul in this room, we beg of you.” Everyone turned to stare in shock at him and Kageyama and Hinata both raised their eyebrows—Tsukishima frowning.

“I mean-” He said quickly, “-not that I _care_. I don’t.”

Hinata took a breath and straightened up, turning to face Kageyama as he casually said, “Wanna go out?” Kageyama stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

“Yeah.”

“We don’t have to have sex just-”

“Yeah, just- you. I mean,” Kageyama blushed, “just… you- us. You’re fine.”

Hinata nodded and smiled, “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Cool.” They both held out their hands to share a clumsy high-five, blushing a little after.

“Please go somewhere high.” Tsukishima said while they turned to glare at him, “Somewhere where _both_ of you fall and then die. Permanently.”

“Wow.”

“That’s not funny?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I'm tired and I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> tbc because I'm too tired to continue this tonight so I left the chapters open (will update later)  
> and no, kageyama didn't die


End file.
